


Quand Magnus décide de décorer son loft.

by Nour2



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour2/pseuds/Nour2
Summary: Alec rentre après une journée à l'Institut et retrouve, encore une fois, l'appart métamorphosé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Voilà, je voulais poster samedi mais bon, la wifi chez mes grands-parents est capricieuse ^^'  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

Alec était parti à l'Institut tôt ce matin. Ils avaient repéré de l'activité démoniaque du côté du Bronx. Ils avaient formés leur équipe habituelle avec Jace, Clary et Isa.  
— Apparemment, les démons n'ont pas été avertis à propos des vacances de Noël, avait commenté Jace.  
C'était un plan foireux du début à la fin. Pour commencer ils durent prendre le métro en début d'après-midi deux jours avant Noël. Il était bondé, plein de gamins et de mères de familles faisant leurs achats de Noël à la dernière minute. Arrivé à l'entrepôt, le Détecteur de Jace tomba en rade et personne n'avait pensé à en prendre un autre. Ils y allèrent à l'aveugle et tombèrent sur un amas de démons deux fois supérieur à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.  
Ce fut long, sale et épuisant. Alec les quitta à la station de métro pour rentrer directement chez Magnus.  
Il arriva chez Magnus et quand il ouvrit la porte, il crut un instant qu'un magasin de décoration de noël avait explosé dans le loft. Ça sentait même la cannelle et le chocolat chaud.  
— Alexander. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?  
— Oui, pourquoi pas, fit-il en s'affalant dans le canapé. C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant un geste englobant l'appartement entier.  
— Oh, ça ce sont des décorations de Noël Alexander. Pour ton information, c'est Noël dans deux jours. Et évite de mettre de l'ichor sur le canapé s'il te plait, c'est l'enfer à nettoyer.  
— De toute façon tu vas le changer à la fin de la semaine...  
Magnus haussa un sourcil, c'était pas le genre d'Alec d'être aussi susceptible, enfin pas avec lui en tout cas.  
— C'est pas une raison. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— Non rien je suis juste crevé. Jace nous a encore embarqués dans une mission impossible.  
— Oh ... C'était quoi cette fois-ci ? demanda Magnus en venant s'asseoir à côté d'Alec.  
— On était censés aller tuer trois ou quatre démons dans le Bronx, en plus c'est vraiment un quartier pourri. Jace nous avait dit que personne ne pouvait nous emmener donc on a pris le métro.  
— Deux jours avant Noël ? Sympa...  
— Ouais et après, son Détecteur nous a lâché parce que Monsieur n'a pas pensé à le faire réviser depuis la dernière fois. Et pour finir on est tombés sur une dizaine de Démons. Bref, en fait Jace avait demandé l'autorisation à personne, comme d'habitude.  
— Je trouvais bizarre que tu ne sois pas passé à l'Institut pour te changer.  
— C'est bon j'ai assez vu Jace pour aujourd'hui. Et de toute façon je crois que Clary va l'engueuler.  
— Tu sais, continua Magnus sur le ton de la conversation, je disais ça juste parce que j'espérais juste que tu te déshabille.  
Alec s'étrangla avec sa boisson et Magnus cacha son sourire derrière son verre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient ensemble depuis un certain temps, il réussissait toujours à faire rougir Alec avec ce genre de phrases.  
— Alors, repris Magnus en changeant de sujet, comment tu trouves la déco ?  
— Hum... C'est coloré. répondit Alec, évasif.  
— Coloré ?  
— Ben ... On dirait que le traîneau du Père Noël s'est crashé dans ton appart'. Reprit-il en riant.  
— Eh ! protesta Magnus en lui mettant une tape sur le bras, Si ça ne te plaît pas tu peux toujours retourner à l'Institut, tu peux peut-être trouver une vieille guirlande au fond d'un placard.  
— Je rigole, le rassura Alec d'un ton affectueux.  
— Mouais ... Répondit Magnus, peu convaincu.  
Alec lui sourit avant de le tirer vers lui et de l'embrasser. Si Magnus fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et lui répondit avec enthousiasme.  
— T'inquiètes, je m'habituerais à vivre dans un magasin de déco de Noël.  
En voyant l'expression outrée de Magnus, il partit dans un fou rire, oubliant sa journée désastreuse.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à lâcher des com' ou des kudos si ça vous à plu !


End file.
